


New Year's Revolution (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins wants New Year's to start off right, so he decides to tell his best friend, Dean Ambrose, about his not-so-brotherly feelings for him, but it turns out he's not bisexual... or is he?





	New Year's Revolution (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

It's Christmas Eve, and Seth Rollins has finally found just enough courage to tell his best friend, Dean Ambrose, his feelings for him, hoping that the Holy Spirit will somehow make his biggest wish come true for him despite not even being religious.

"Dean... can I have a word with you?" Seth said, as he sat in front of the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said, deciding to sit right next to him.

"Okay, I know that you love your girlfriend Renee and all, but... have you ever considered having an open relationship?"

"No, I mean... Renee's cool with stuff like that, but I never found anyone else half as good as her though."

"Oh... okay, I just thought that maybe you might've..."

"Wait, you alright? Does this have something to do with your girlfriend Cathy?"

"No, I... I love you man. I'd die for you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, of course... we don't call each other brothers for nothing."

"Dean, that's not what I meant... I mean I love you like-"

But before Seth could even finish his sentence, Dean jumped to his feet, yelling, "What the hell dude?! Okay, let's just pretend that this conversation never happened, yeah?!"

Seth didn't say anything at all, but briefly nodded his head, and watched as Dean furiously stormed out the front door... yeah, tomorrow was gonna be even more awkward than originally planned. Happy Holidays, y'all.

...

It was now Christmas Day, and gathering around the Xmas tree couldn't have been more uncomfortable for Dean and Seth, but luckily no one seemed to notice their awkwardness, that is until... "Boxers?!" Dean yelled, looking completely pissed off.

"Nice joke, Seth." Renee said, before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, you really have Dean fuming now." Cathy said, before playfully giving Seth a shove.

"I..." Seth said, he could start to see the anger in Dean's eyes began to become sad.

"Thanks Seth." Dean said, before getting up to grab his coat, and heading through the front door.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Roman said, trying to keep quiet throughout that awkward situation.

"Yeah, he probably just needs to walk it off." Renee said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But if not then I'll just go talk to him." Cathy said, since she was arguably the best listener out of the rest.

Seth gave her a small smile, but was crumbling deep down inside though. He knew that he had really upset Dean, 'cause he'd never just leave a festive party like this, but he was now more than ever determined to set things right the next time he saw him... whenever that may be.

...

A few days went by, with no word on Dean's whereabouts, and everyone was really beginning to freak out. Would he be coming back today? Would he be back in time for New Year's? Would he even be back at all? These question marks lingered over them all, before...

"Open up! It's Dean!" He banged on the bedroom window.

Seth rushed over to open it, "Ever heard of coming through the front door?"

Dean just rolled his eyes, "Oh, please... you're lucky I came through here at all."

Seth felt his eyes began to water, "You'd really not come back to us?"

"Seth..." Dean said, feeling guilty about his choice of words, "No, wild horses couldn't drag me away from this place."

"Look, I'm so sorry about scary you away with those boxers." Seth said, wiping his fallen tears.

"You mean these?" Dean said, unzipping his jeans.

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Was I mad at first? Hell yeah. Did I think things through? Fuck yes."

"Okay, good, but... what'd you exactly think through though?"

"That we'd be so damn hot as friends with benefits."

Seth didn't know what to say, but it didn't even matter, 'cause he was roughly backed up against the wall as Dean covered his neck in wet kisses which Seth let out a moan to. Dean then decided to drop down to his knees, and quickly rolled up Seth's t-shirt, so that he could slowly lick his lower abdomen up and down, making Seth's knees buckle... man, he wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell, 'cause as good as it was, it was also very, very hot.  
...

Dean didn't even bother going back to his place for the night, no, he would much rather be snuggled up underneath the bedsheets with Seth drooling all over him as he slept, yeah, New Year's was shaping up to be better than he could've ever had expected. And it was all thanks to Seth... Seth Rollins.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so so much for all the love and support that youve given my stories! ♡♥ :)


End file.
